This invention relates to binding nucleic acids (RNA and DNA) to supports, e.g. to carry out DNA hybridization assays.
Such assays have been used to detect specific DNA sequences in samples for several years, and are described in the patent and technical literature, e.g. Falkow et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,535, hereby incorporated by reference. Such assays typically involve spotting a sample, e.g. urine, suspected of containing a particular DNA sequence (in viruses or prokaryotic or eukaryotic cells in the sample) onto a DNA-binding support, e.g. a nitrocellulose membrane, lysing the cells, if necessary, denaturing and neutralizing the DNA, and then affixing the DNA to the support prior to carrying out the hybridization assay. Affixation is typically carried out by air drying followed by drying in a vacuum oven for two hours, as described, e.g., in Gillespie et al. (1965) J. Mol. Biol. 12, 829.